Great Smoky Mountains Railroad No. 1702
Great Smoky Mountains Railroad #1702 is a 2~8~0 steam locomotive, built in September of 1942 by Baldwin Locomotive Works in Eddystone, PA.,originally destined to be US Army Transportation Corp #1702, part of their S160 class of 2-8-0 Consolidations which were also built by Lima & ALCO between 1942 and 1945. Originally intended for duty overseas in Great Britain, this locomotive was first equipped with Euro Link&Hook\L&H couplers; however it never went overseas, Instead working at the US Military Base at Fort Bragg, NC, near Fayetteville. In 1946 it was refitted with Janney\AARE couplers, then sold to the Warren & Saline River Railroad in Arkansas. It was during her time on the W&S, she was converted from a coal burner to an oil burner. She worked for the railroad until 1961, when the railroad dieselized. In 1964, she was sold to the Reader Railroad, a tourist line in Arkansas. while being restored at the Reader, The locomotive was given a cosmetic upgrade using parts from the Union Pacific, Texas & Pacific, and the National Railways of Mexico. following restoration, she entered service as the largest locomotive on the roster. A little while later, 1702 was given a brand new cab and tender off of an old Illinois Central Mikado, #2662. The 1702 had the honor of pulling the last regularly-scheduled mixed train in the United States until December 2nd, 1972, when the locomotive was put into storage. In 1985, the locomotive was sold the Fremont & Elkhorn Valley Railroad, Which leased a 17-mile section of track from the Chicago & Northwestern Railroad. When the C&NW offered to sell the line to the little tourist railroad, the 1702 was sold to Mr. Don Smeal in order for the F&E to buy the Railroad line. Mr. Smeal would them lease the locomotive to them until Don Smeal sold the locomotive to the Great Smoky Mountains Railway In 1991. Following the sale to the GSMR, the locomotive's smokestack was increased in height, the cab widened, and the sandbox modified, all in an effort to make the locomotive look more “American”. The engine operated on the GSMR until 2004, when firebox issues sidelined her. The locomotive remained in storage outdoors in Dillsboro for some time, partially disassembled. However, in April of 2012, the GSMR received a $700,000 grant from the Swain County Board of Commissioners to restore 1702 to operating condition. The money would also go towards the construction of a new steam shop in Dillsboro, and a brand new turntable in Bryson City. Restoration work began in July of 2014, and was Completed by July 21st, 2016. The Locomotive off returned to the GSMR's active roster on July 26th, 2016. Trivia *The 1702 has appeared in several film and television productions throughout her career, the most notable of which being the 1964 film "This Property Is Condemned" starring Robert Redford, Natalie Wood, and Charles Bronson. The locomotive also appeared in “Boxcar Bertha”, and the Johnny Cash, “Ride That Train“ TV Special. *In 1992, whilst still on the Reader Railroad, she briefly carried an Illinois Central 6 chime step-top whistle. In 1998, #1702 wore a replica of a Southern Ps4 longbell 3 chime whistle till 2004. In 2016, the Ps4 whistle was stolen by vandals and a new one from Rizzoli was delivered to the GSMR in time for #1702's return to service. *During her first test run to Bryson City on July 22nd, 2016, the locomotive suffered from the #4 axel overheating, and The locomotive had to stop at Whittier for repairs. Sadly, the locomotive had to return to Dillsboro for repairs. Luckily, the issue has been caught early, so no further damage had been done, and the #4 drivers didn't have to be dropped. The locomotive's first successful test run was carried out on July 24th, 2016, arriving in Bryson City to much fanfare. See also *Gallery Category:Steam Locomotives Category:2-8-0 Steam Locomotives Category:2-8-0 Locomotives Category:Eight Coupled Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:American Locomotives Category:Movie Star Locomotives Category:Baldwin locomotives Category:Built in 1942